1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for entertainment devices, and more particularly to covers for use with electronic game controllers that are designed to enhance the functionality of such game controllers by providing various additional desirable features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of covers for electronic game controllers, there is typically a desire among electronic game manufacturers to create the most enjoyable experience for a user of the game as is possible. A game manufacturer will have failed this objective if the user of an electronic game controller is distracted from the playing the game because of unpleasant feeling or discomfort stemming from the game controller. Such discomfort can result from accumulation of the user's perspiration during the course of play. Such perspiration can cause unpleasant sensations or disgust to the user who is trying to concentrate on playing an electronic game. Additionally, such perspiration can prevent accurate manipulation of the controls on the electronic game controller because of the slipperiness concomitant with perspiration accumulated between the user's fingers and the casing and control portions of the controller.
Several attempts have been made to overcome the problem that the present invention solves, as described above. U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,100, issued to Harvey D. Spitz on Oct. 19, 1971, discloses a cylindrical, perspiration-absorbent sleeve for use with racquet handles. The sleeve is formed in such a way that it is not suitable for use with game controllers because it would cover controlling portions of the game controllers and would likely slip off the game controllers, because such controllers are typically not subject to the circumferentially disposed holding force that racquet handles are typically subject to during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,742, issued to Noel H. Midgely on Oct. 16, 1984, discloses a tape-type cover circumferentially disposed on a racquet handle. The tape is not shaped for use with game controllers. The patent teaches that the preferred tape is tape that will not absorb moisture, such as perspiration, but will instead let perspiration accumulate in grooves to evaporate, eventually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,504, issued to Charles A. Long, Jr., on Jul. 23, 1985, discloses a stabilizing support for a game controller. The support serves to make a game controller more usable by adding weight to it. The support is not designed to absorb perspiration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,091, issued to Donald Spector, on Jan. 28, 1986, discloses an adhesive sports tape for winding on sports devices to provide cushioning and increased gripping function. It is not designed to absorb perspiration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,495, issued to Edward A. Dellis, on Nov. 22, 1988, discloses a handle grip for rod-shaped handles. The grip has ridges to fit between the user's fingers. The sleeve is formed in such a way that it is not suitable for use with game controllers because it would cover controlling portions of the game controllers and would likely slip off the game controllers, because such controllers are typically not subject to the circumferentially disposed holding force that racquet handles are typically subject to during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,739, issued to James R. Reichow, on Sep. 10, 1991, discloses a handle device suitable for use with a variety of electronic game controllers. The device is ergonomically designed to cushion the device and make it fit better in the user's hand. The device is not designed to absorb perspiration.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.